


Ached

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: December Drabble Days, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: He was so much like Sam’s brother, but he wasn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html) for [](http://mdlaw.livejournal.com/profile)[mdlaw](http://mdlaw.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of Alec/Sam...cause Dean never would..not with his brother, but Alec would. Not quite how I thought this would go, but there we are :P Hope you enjoy!

 

 

He knew what people would think if they saw this.  It wasn’t that though.  This man, this wasn’t the same man.

Maybe Sam’s hero worship was tainted, but the man deserved it.  He was strong and capable; self-sacrificing and noble, while self-deprecating at the same time.

He was beautiful and caring and didn’t understand just how amazing he was.

He was trained to be a soldier, a cold-blooded killer; to take orders without question.

He was so much like Sam’s brother, but he wasn’t.

When Alec held him close, Sam didn’t see Dean.

His heart still ached for him though.


	2. Lifeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was far more than just a bedwarmer, even if he teasingly referred to himself as such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [ December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html) for [](http://mdlaw.livejournal.com/profile)[mdlaw](http://mdlaw.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of anything with Alec/Sam. This is definitely a follow up to the earlier Sam/Alec prompt though you don't need to read it to understand this. The other is [Ached](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/540800.html).

 

 “Another mile?” Alec asked as they hiked up the mountain.

Sam needed to be kept busy these days.  He’d lost his brother and he’d almost lost himself.  It wasn’t like the other times.  There was no going back, but Dean’s sacrifice had made their life obsolete.  Sam still floundered around without a hunt to chase or research to do.

Alec was good at keeping his hands busy, keeping his mind from being too still and dwelling on the dead.  Alec was far more than just a bedwarmer, even if he teasingly referred to himself as such.

He was Sam’s lifeline.


	3. While The World Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one else had been through their hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the December Drabble Days prompt for more Alec/Sam

Someone else might think it was wrong.  
  
They might be right.  
  
No one else had lived the lives they had though.  No one else had been through their hell.  Alec didn’t know all of Sam’s story and Sam didn’t know all of Alec’s.  It was enough though.  As crazy as the world was, it was enough that they had each other’s backs.     
  
On the nights when Sam looked at him and saw _him_ , those nights Sam took to the bottle and Alec let him.  Most nights though, it was this, wrapped in each other while the world ended around them.


End file.
